The return of Katniss Mellark
by MrsMellark78
Summary: I am Katniss Mellark. I am sixteen years old. I'm named after my great grandma. My great grandma and granddad survived the Hunger Games. After they died the Hunger Games begun again. History is about to repeat itself. Katniss Mellark's family have been planning for there to be a new Katniss Mellark for years and now they finally have the perfect plan. One shot.


**I wanted to write a future Hunger Games but I couldn't think of one so I have no idea where this is going but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Read & Review**

**xxx**

* * *

I am Katniss Mellark. I am sixteen years old. I'm named after my great grandma. My great grandma and granddad survived the Hunger Games. After they died the Hunger Games begun again. History is about to repeat itself.

Today I prepare myself for what I was born to do, ever since The Hunger Games restarted it has been my families ambition to make sure that history repeats itself. Ever since I was five years old I was prepared for what the original Katniss Mellark was not, today at no matter what costs, I must be taken to the Capitol. I am what the district's need, a chance, an opportunity, it's whether or not they have the guts to take it.

I walk back from the woods with three rabbits and a wild puppy in my game bag, it's not my best haul but for today it will do, I find my key to the gate in the fence in my pocket and unlock it. This key has been passed down for four generations, it was given to us by President Paylor after the great rebellion, she wanted to keep wild animals out but allow us to go out to the woods. District twelve was just as equal as everyone else but after President Paylor retired President Snow's granddaughter took over and now it is her daughter in charge of all of Panem.

I make my way to the marketplace where I find Sal's Soup Shop, it's where I make my best deals and plus she's a family friend. I trade her the wild puppy and two of the rabbits for a bowl of soup and $35, as I eat we make small chit chat but she has other customers to serve, the customers who don't care whose going to support our District in The Hunger Games.

I bid Sal goodbye, and head home, waiting for me is my mom, dad and two older sisters, Jo and Rue. It's family law that any member of our family is to be named after someone who died in the rebellion or The Hunger Games. So my dad is called Finnick, my grandmother is Primrose and my great uncle was called Beetee but he sadly died last year, my second cousin is called Wiress and my aunt is called Madge.

I get ready for the reaping making sure to look exactly like my great grandma so people know who I am, I wear a pale blue dress that flows down to mid-shin, I allow my sisters to do my hair just how hers was painted in the pictures my great granddad created. I never met my great grandma she died twenty four years ago so that was eight years before I was born, I think No might've been about two. We could be twins from me compared to the painting, I hug my family and since neither of my sisters are young enough to be reaped I head off down to the main square.

The reaping system is slightly different to how it used to be people were convinced that the Capitol cheated so now there's an automatic spotlight and it decides on who will go into the Arena but of course you can volunteer which is what I plan to do. The ridiculously looking women from the Capitol, who I can't be bothered to remember the name of, walks on to the stage and I just zone out until she says "now spotlight! Pick your chosen female tribute for the 99th Hunger Games!"

I watched the spotlight's every movement over the girls half of the square until it stops on Isabella Sanrico, my best friend for life I probably would've volunteered anyway but here goes nothing. I step out from the crowd as the peacekeepers are guiding Isabella up to the stage and I call out loud enough for everyone to hear, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone turns and gasps, I'm guessing a few are because of how I look but I overlook them all and walk past Isabella and the peacekeepers and walk on to the stage. Everyone is still frozen as if on pause, so I decide to introduce myself, "I'm Katniss Mellark." The crowd make another gasp, not many people knew me and I was happy like that, I only had the one friend and she had been reaped.

"Oh!" Says the district escort realising she had completely lost focus but she continues, "was that your sister?"

"No, that was Isabella Sanrico my best friend."

"Ok, spotlight now! Choose our boy tribute from district twelve."

I watch as the spotlight hovers over all the tributes, this is one of them times which tests my patience and I am increadibly impatient anyway so this is really hard for me to just stand and watch it go around all the children and teenagers of district twelve. The tension is in the air as everyone holds there breath, begging, hoping and praying for it not to be them, I don't like any of the boys here in district twelve there all annoying and they all wind me up. The spotlight begins to slow down until it comes to a stand still, over a boy about my age with brown hair and seam grey eyes, how could I kill someone of my on kind? He walks up to the stage and as he comes closer I begin to see a familiarisation of the boy, he walks up the steps on to the Capitol-made stage and my heart starts to race but not with fear with happiness because I know this boy, I've spoken to this boy, this boy is called . . .

"I'm Freddie Sanrico!"

The woman looks happy and wraps it up with a quick speech and there expects us to shake hands, Freddie reachs out his hand expecting me to take it but I fold my arms and stand there, I am never touching Freddie Sanrico, ever! He has been my arch enemy since we were five despite this, he stands there for about five minutes until he gives up and looks out over district twelve I do to because if all does not go to plan I'll never see this place again. The woman guides us into the Justice Building and as one peacekeeper guides Freddie down one hall, another guides me down the opposite hall.

I sit in what looks like a living room, which I don't think is actually very nice, the wals are packed full of paintings and the two seater sofa looks all rough and bumpy nothing like our house. I reluctantly sit on the sofa and wait for the tears to come walking through the door . . .


End file.
